


Richie's Motorcycle

by Vic_writes01



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Reddie [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Cycling accident, Doctor Eddie Kaspbrak, Famous Richie Tozier, M/M, Motocycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_writes01/pseuds/Vic_writes01
Summary: Richie buys himself a motorcycle, much to Eddie's dismay, which prompts an argument.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts - Reddie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573708
Kudos: 57





	Richie's Motorcycle

Eddie and Richie had been together for nearly 5 years and throughout that time, Richie still tried to impress Eddie. He seemed to think that it would make up for all that time he teased Eddie during their childhood. Eddie, however, thought it was ridiculous, especially when Richie drove an expensive motorcycle into their driveway. It was things like this that weren’t to impress Eddie but more of a dangerous and impulsive activity that was made to give Eddie a heart attack or an aneurysm. 

“What the fuck is this?” Eddie exclaimed as he walked up to Richie. As he got closer to the bike, he could see that it was one of the new Harley Davidson bikes.

“A motorcycle,” Richie said proudly, with the shifting of his feet, like a child trying to be cute.

“Do you know how dangerous those things are!? More people die on bikes than they do in cars!” Richie just shrugged which was a mistake. “Seriously?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? The number of people coming into the ER from motorcycle crashes is phenomenal!”

“Sorry, Eds,” Richie whispered. Eddie turned back towards the house. He didn’t plan for the start of November to start off with yelling at Richie after finishing his final night shift for the month.

*

As soon as he had marched into the house, Eddie had made a beeline for the bedroom. He knew that Richie would feel bad and try to come and make it up to him but he just wasn’t in the mood. The lengthy hours of surgeries and rounds had gotten the best of him and just wanted to sleep. All he wanted was to curl up on the soft comfortable mattress and in the soft silky sheets with no disturbances.

He let his head sink into the soft, fluffy pillow and was about to fall asleep when his boyfriend came pounding on the door. “Look Eds, I’m sorry. I can take it back.” Richie said behind the closed door.

“Rich, I am extremely tired, can we pick this up later? Then we can deal with your stupidity.” Eddie slurred.

Eddie heard the door open and felt the mattress dip slightly. “Of course.” Richie kissed Eddie’s temple and left the room. Sure he felt guilty for yelling at Richie and basically hating on the motorcycle but Eddie had seen one too many cases where any type of cyclist (bike or motor) was hit by a car or another vehicle. The sight was far from pretty, quite often there were numerous broken limbs and ribs, the occasional spinal and head injury. It was because of this, that Eddie felt scared for Richie.

Richie was impulsive and that often led to him taking risks that caused Eddie’s blood pressure to rise. Jumping off cliffs that were higher than the one at the quarry, not to mention, one foot too far forward and you’d hit a rock and a foot in another direction and you’d hit a sandbank. Richie took Bill skydiving a year ago for Bill’s birthday and Eddie had given them both a list of reasons to not go skydiving. Richie and Beverly went bungee jumping and Eddie once again lost it, listing off all the possible health risks at stake.

Eddie tossed and turned to the point of no return, he reluctantly got up to talk to Richie. He was afraid, everything that Richie did for his adrenaline junkie self, scared him because he was sure that one day one of those incredibly scary risks were going to happen. 

****

He treaded quietly through the large house to the kitchen, hoping to find his boyfriend there. Richie was lounging on the black leather sofa watching some home renovation show that Eddie had gotten him into. Richie had turned around to see Eddie standing in the kitchen. “Babe? Thought you’d gone to sleep.” Richie said.

“I did but I felt bad for yelling at you,” Eddie admitted as he made his way over to the sofa. Richie slowly sat up and removed his long legs so that Eddie could sit down. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know Eds. It’s all you ever do, make sure I don’t get hurt.”

“Is it safe? Did you at least check the safety ratings and have a mechanic check it?”

Richie laughed and nodded. “It’s safe, I have spent a year learning and I have taken some extra lessons in case of worst-case scenarios, just for you.” 

Eddie felt some of the weight on his chest lift but the majority was still there. His anxiety of ever losing Richie was still high and taking one of his anti-anxiety pills now would cause a reaction from the high level of caffeine still in his system. 

“I can’t lose you Rich. I’m happy whenever I’m with you. I love you.” Eddie was on the verge of tears. “It’s not just the bike, it’s everything else as well.” His breathing picks up and Richie flew forwards.

“Eds, look at me. You’re going to hyperventilate. Try to match my breathing.” Richie overexaggerated his breathing pattern so that Eddie could focus. “In … and out,” Richie repeated 3 times before Eddie finally calmed down.

“Eddie, we’re in our mid-thirties and I would like to have no regrets. If that means doing something dangerous …” Richie trails off. “Look, I get it okay, some of the things I’ve done could get me killed, I get that.”

Something in Eddie’s mind flipped a switch, he didn’t know he had. There was suddenly a mantra in his head going: Go for a ride on that damned bike with Richie

He didn’t know where it came from but he liked it. Richie was right, Eddie didn’t want to have regrets. Besides, Eddie couldn’t help but think how hot Richie was in his leather jacket and helmet hair. The jacket clung tight to Richie’s broad shoulders and the helmet tussled Richie’s untamed curly hair. 

“Rich, I want to do something stupid,” Eddie said looking Richie straight into his eyes.

“What?”

“Take me for a ride on that bike.”

Richie smiled proudly, it was something that Eddie had only seen on a rare occasion, more often than not, when Eddie did something reckless. That smile was worn a few times in their childhood, especially when Eddie stopped taking placebos, despite his mother saying he was sick. The smile appeared when Eddie got into Harvard and NYU, and again when Eddie chose NYU to be with Richie. 

*

Richie got his jacket off the coat rack, by the front door, as well as his gloves and helmet. “I know they’re big but I need you to be safe,” Richie said, handing Eddie both the jacket and helmet. Eddie couldn’t help but smile, it was a soft little smile. 

He put the jacket on and immediately felt unsafe, the jacket was two sizes too big, the arms were too long and the hem of the jacket sat below his waist. The helmet, on the other hand, was a little big but Eddie could tighten the strap so it sat a little better.

As soon as they got to the bike, Eddie felt his heart rattle against his chest, he could feel the blood move around his veins. He trusted Richie but he didn’t trust the other drivers. “Do you trust me?” Richie questioned.

“Yes,” Eddie replied.

“As soon as you get on, wrap your arms around my waist.”

“Okay.”

Richie got on first and stabled the bike so that Eddie could get on. Eddie kicked on leg over the other side of the bike and wrapped his arms around Richie’s waist. The bike was loud and took Eddie by surprise, the vibration of the engine and exhaust shook his body causing him to hug Richie tighter. 

Within seconds, they were riding down the street and into the busy Seattle traffic, passing cars and trucks. Eddie could feel the wind brushing against his back from the gap that the jacket had caused. He imagined that this is what the Flash felt like whenever he was running, or whenever Superman flew. The bike seemed faster compared to driving a car, he was glad that he made Richie take him out.


End file.
